


Brave New World

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Little did she know that the man that stood in front of her was not Dean. It’s Michael and he’s here to play.





	Brave New World

**_Dean! Haven’t heard from you in ages. Hope you’re alright? Come around when you have time? I kinda miss you, your hands and your sinful lips ;) Ps. You know where I hide my key. xx Y/N_ **

Michael felt a strange sensation traveling through his body when he read the text. His hands were shaking and he nearly dropped the phone.

Just a second ago, he didn’t even know how that damn thing worked and when he turned it on, it never stopped vibrating and ringing. He was tempted to haul it across the room into a wall but thought better of it. It might come in handy after all.

Michael was a fast learner, his fingers scrolling through missed calls and messages until he found this gem.

Y/N whoever that is, seems to be important to Dean, Michael could feel it. Could feel Dean’s body reacting to the thought of her, making his heart flutter strangely and there’s a feeling of butterflies flying around in his stomach.

**_I’ll come by tonight. Dean_ **

He could feel Dean stir inside him as soon as he sent out the text and he knows that this Y/N is probably worth saving. Michael smiled, his mind already thinking ahead, wondering how she’ll react upon seeing him. **  
**

  * **_[Don’t you dare! You son of a bitch!]_**



“Ah-ah. Just sit back. Enjoy the ride.” His lips crooked into a smirk. “Is that your lady friend? Well, what do you think she’ll do when she sees you again, huh, Dean? Will she let me save her?” _  
_

  * **_[Leave her out of this! You don’t need her! You need me and you have me!]_**



“Hhm..” Michael chuckled to himself as he walked over to the bathroom and when he looked into the mirror, he saw Dean’s eyes staring back at him.

“I might not need her,” He styled his hair and straighten up the tie on his suit “but feeling you trying to hold me back, Dean?” Michael secured his cufflinks and straighten out his arms only to smirk into the mirror “Makes me want her even more.” _  
_

  * **_[You sick fuck! I swear if -- ]_**



“If what, Dean?” Michael snickered, as he walked out of the bathroom and put on his coat.

**_Silence._ **

“Thought so.” Michael opened the door and closed it behind him. “Let the fun begin.”

  


She wrapped her hair into a towel, grabbed the lotion to moisturize her body, calming music blasting from the stereo. _  
_

**_I’ll come by tonight. Dean_ **

Letting her hair down to air dry, she smiled excitedly when she saw his text and she really can’t wait to see the green eyed hunter. She put on her panties and shorts, ignoring her bra, opting for a tank top. She walked into the kitchen, thinking of cooking something before Dean arrived. He’ll probably be hungry, he always was. She was too. But for something else.

She was chopping onions when she felt the presence of someone in the room. Smirking to herself, she continued to chop away, waiting for Dean to make a move.

She felt his arms coming around her waist, hugging her from behind while his nose nuzzled softly against her neck, lips pressing kisses along her throat and up to her ear.

“Mmh…Hello, stranger.” She purred, her hands abandoning the knife and one of them went back, hooking it around the nape of his neck as she leaned back, tipping her head against his shoulder, allowing him to place open mouthed kisses along her neck and throat while she whimpered softly.

“Hello.” Michael announced. _  
_

  * **_[Leave her be! I fucking swear if you hurt her, you’re never going to fucking see the daylight again!]_**



Michael just laughed it off as he went deeper into Dean’s mind. Channeling Dean’s feelings for the girl. The girl whose body was melting against his touch. He was sure that she would open for him so nicely on the inside and out.

“Why are you laughing?” She asked, turning herself around in his grip and that’s when she saw how he was dressed and she started to grin.

“What’s with the fancy suit? Are you working on a case? It’s too early for Halloween, isn’t it?”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Michael smirked, tipping his head down to mold his lips to hers.

She claimed his mouth and then parted her lips for him to slip in his tongue. It brushed against the inside of her mouth, the tip sliding against her velvety smooth tongue and Michael nearly forgot how to breath in this meat suit of his. _  
_

  * **_[Stop! Now!]_**



“Missed you.” He murmured into the kiss, and he could feel her hanging onto his lips like her life depended on it, her teeth tugging at his bottom lip, biting in, to never let go. _  
_

  * **_Oh, so she likes it rough, Dean?_**
  * **_[Fuck you.]_**
  * **_Ah.. no. I’m fucking her. For you._**
  * **_[Stop!]_**
  * **_You’ll thank me later. Enjoy, my friend._**



Michael broke the kiss, fingers slipping under her chin, tilting her head up so that she would look him in the eye.

“What do you want?” He asked, even though he already knew the answer. The way she rocked her hips against his growing bulge could give a man all sorts of dirty thoughts.

“You.” The answer rolled off her tongue like a plea and Michael’s not a monster, is he? He’s going to give her what she wants. She only wants Dean. Her want is so simple. So dirty.

“Good girl.” His eyes flashed blue.

“W-who are you?” She gasped in surprise, trying to take a step back but the counter was in the way.

He caged her in, her hands instinctively went behind her to the counter, trying to get a hold on the knife that she used to chop onions moments before.

“Michael.”

“Oh god.” She searched her mind.

“Why do people keep calling me that?”

She sure had heard the name before but she couldn’t quite put a finger on it yet. Until it dawned on her and Michael waited patiently.

“T-the archangel?”

“As I live and breathe.” He took a step back, letting her look at his whole body, hoping that she’d be impressed, even twirling around for her. _  
_

  * **_[Pffff. Show off!]_**
  * **_Don’t ‘pfff’ me, Dean._**



“But.. no, but Dean would not say yes to you.” Her voice shook as her mind raced with possibilities.

“Do you not know Dean at all? What do you think would have pushed him to say yes to me?”

She thought about back to the time when Dean talked about Michael and how he would never say yes to him. She knew there was only one thing that would make him cave. One thing that Dean loved more than life itself.

“Sam.” She swallowed hard, trying to get the lump out of her throat.

“Good girl.” He chuckled again as he took a step forward. “But tell me, what do you want to do with that knife of yours? Do you really want to hurt this pretty face?” He gestured at Dean’s face, the face she knew so well because it was the one thing on her mind every morning when she gets up and every night before she went to sleep.

He was so close and Y/N was sure that he could hear her heart beating fast. “You’d only be hurting Dean if you hurt me.”

  * **_[Y/N, do it!]_**
  * **_Be quiet, Dean!_**



She pried her fingers from the handle. He’s right. If she hurt him, Dean would get hurt. She doesn’t want that.

“Go away.” She tried to say in the calmest way possible.

“Yeah,” Michael snickered, his nose brushing at her temple as he lowered his head to whisper into her ear. “or.. I give you what you want and you give Dean what he needs.” He sucked in her earlobe, making her close her eyes at the tingling sensation. “Then, I’ll go.”

“What do you want me to do?” She whispered softly, not really knowing why she was bothering to ask.

She knew that it was not Dean but damn, his mouth and his lips and his hands and his body...it felt like Dean to her and it made her head spin and her body ache with want.

“Go get the ropes, it’ll be a long night.” Michael smiled at her, his face only inches from hers and she could feel him breathing hotly against her.

“How do you know?” She or Dean never told anyone what’s going on in the bedroom.

“I know everything about you,” Michael tapped his temple, “How you like it. Rough isn’t it? A little pain?”

She immediately started to blush and Michael put his hand under her chin again, tilting her face up so he could watch her skin flush. It was kind of cute and it turned him on. _  
_

  * **_You turned on too, Dean?_**
  * **_[Shut the fuck up!]_**



“Now, be a good girl and get it. I’ll meet you in your bedroom.” He pecked her lips before he let her go get the rope from under her bed.

She placed the rope on the bed and stood there, waiting for Michael to come in. He smiled when he saw her as he shrugged out of his coat, placing it over the chair next to the door.

“Strip.” He commanded.

She hesitated a second too long.

“Strip or I’ll do it.”

“Fine, whatever.” She threw her hand in the air and rolled her eyes before she slid out of her shorts. Before she could take off her top, Michael had her pinned to the wall, her hands flying above her head and he secured them there.

His free hand grabbed at her jaw roughly as he growled to her face. “I see you rolling your eyes or talk back to me like that one more time, you’re going to be dead. You understand?”

She looked at him with wide eyes that were full of fear and then she nodded.

“Good girl.” He let her go, let her back down on her feet as he took a step back for her to strip the rest of her clothing. “Now. Where were we? Go on.”

He watched her lifting her top over her head, her breasts jiggling up and down as she did and it sent a tingling sensation right to his cock. Dean had been silent for a long time and Michael was glad that finally he leaned back an indeed enjoy the ride.

When she hooked her fingers into her panties, about to pull them down her legs, Michael stopped her.

“Ah-ah. Turn around.” Michael twirled his forefinger in the air, gesturing for her to turn herself around.

She let out a sigh but didn’t dare to roll her eyes when she spins herself around so that her back was facing him.

“Now, take it off.”

When she couldn’t see him, his voice was so Dean and it confused the hell out of her. She slowly pulled the panties down her hips, and followed the path of her body until they were at her ankles.

She could feel Michael eyes on her, how they travel along with her underwear and she felt strange, but also, it turned her on so, so much.

  * **_She’s gorgeous._**
  * **_[I know.]_**



Michael walked over, placing his hand on either side of her hips as he pulled her closer and pressed his body flush to hers.

She felt his arms coming up, sneaking around her body and then he held out the rope, for her to see. She jumped at the realization but he kissed along her neck so nicely, it was easy to get lost in the moment.

He secured the rope around her body and bound her hands behind her back tightly. There was no way she could get out of this even if she tried.

Michael walked around her to the front, one hand holding to the rope as his other one caressed her body. His free hand travelled up her stomach until his fingers pinched at her nipples, pulling at them before he let them bounce back, making her moan at the sensation.

  * **_She likes that._**
  * **_[I know.]_**



Michael flung her on the bed, her hands behind her back, buried under her.

“What are you –”

“Gonna make you feel good, Y/N.”

He grabbed her by her thighs, hooking his hands around them and pulled her back so that her ass was almost hanging off the bed.

His nose was inches from her throbbing sex and she was a bit ashamed that her body yearned for him.

“Would you want me to make you feel good?” Michael’s breathing hit her core, teasing her clit.

She bit down on her bottom lip, not quite wanting to say yes. Not wanting to give in to temptation.

“What do you want?” He blew hot air against her pussy. “You can tell me.”

“Ah..fuck! Oh god, please.”

“Please what, Y/N?” He looked up at her, the tip of his forefinger circling on her bud, making her body jolt.

“Shit..ah! Please, lick my cunt. Fuck me with your fingers.” She squeezed her eyes shut, ashamed of her outburst.

“See? Wasn’t that bad to get it out, was it?” He smiled as the rubbed his fingers through her slick.

  * **_Dean, she’s really wet._**
  * **_[She’s always nice and wet for me, you asshole!]_**



His fingers coated themselves in slick as he began to massage her nub.

  * **_I bet she tastes...delectable._**
  * **_[She does.]_**



Michael stuck his tongue out, flattening it against her pussy and licked up a stripe. It was so slick with her juices that his tongue almost slipped halfway into her pussy hole without even trying.

  * **_Perfect._**
  * **_[I know.]_**



He found her nub with the tip of his tongue and tickled her before he sealing his mouth around her clit, sucking and humming what she thought was Metallica. She knew that couldn’t be Michael. 

“Dean?” She tried to look down and was met by Dean’s clear eyes.

“Yeah! Y/N. Listen, you gotta hold on, alright, sweetheart? I’ll try to help you as best I can. But while I’m here.” He lapped at the juice, making dirty slurping sounds as she knew only Dean could. “Jesus, missed you so much, baby. You’re so fucking delicious. Could do this –”

Gone was the slurping, gone was Dean. She could feel it.

  * **_[Fuck you!]_**
  * **_Ah-ah..Dean, I let you have a taste, didn’t I? But now, she’s mine._**
  * **_[She’s not yours!]_**
  * **_I own you. So, I own her._**



Michael didn’t wait to argue with Dean. There’s something much more delicious waiting for him, spread out on the bed like a fucking dream.

“I hope the reunion was nice?” Michael drove his tongue deep into her pussy before pushing three fingers into her and she winced at the intrusion.

“Let’s see if I can make you cum like that.” He said, hooking his fingers into her wall, hitting the right spot in the process as he shook his hand inside of her.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, that’s it. I can feel it, Y/N. Let go. Cum for me. You want it, don’t you?” He was panting as his hand worked inside of her, drawing unholy moans from her mouth.

“Cum for me. I’ll give you what you want afterwards, but first, you must cum for me. Now.”

“Fuckfuckfuckshitno!” She yelled out, her trembling feet trying to push Michael away as a tsunami of bliss washed over her, stars bursting over her eyes.

Time seemed to stop. Realizing she must have passed out, she opened up her eyes to see Michael staring down at her feverishly, eyes ablaze with lust. He pulled her into a frenzied kiss, making her swallow her own taste.

“Good girl.” He purred and it shouldn’t turn her on that much but she could never resist Dean’s praises, her body yearned for them.

“Now, I ask you again. What do you want?” His face was inches from hers as he pinched one of her nipples in between his fingers, making her arch her back, chasing his touch.

“Fuck.”

“What do you want, Y/N. Tell me.” He bit down on the tit now, driving his teeth into the flesh and the sting went right to her core.

“Fuck me. God, I want you to fuck me.” She muttered.

“Louder!” He slapped down hard on both her tits, leaving marks in the shape of his hands before he twirled both her nipples in his hands, making her yelp up at the pain.

“Shit! Oh, God! Fuck me!”

As soon as the words left her lips, her body went lax as he let go of her and she was ashamed at how wonton she sounded.

Michael stood up before undressing himself with a snap of his fingers. “Just call me Michael.” He snickered before pulling at her legs, turning her around.

His hand fisted in her hair, pulling her up by the strands and lifting her to her knees before he took a step back to marvel at the sight. _  
_

  * **_Look at that, Dean._**
  * **_[Yeah, I see.]_**
  * **_Perfect, isn’t she?_**
  * **_[She is. Just...I’m begging you. Don’t hurt her.]_**
  * **_As long as she plays along, I won’t._**
  * **_[I don’t believe you.]_**



He let her go once again and she fell forward, her head bouncing on the mattress because she had no leverage with her hands still bound behind her back.

Her ass in the air, Michael’s hands massaged her globes in slow circles, almost too gently but then he let them down on both her ass cheeks, sending a sting of pain through her body.

“I wish you could see how they jiggle, Y/N. So mesmerizing. So perfect.” He praised before he hit down on them again, harder than before, making her bite down on the bed sheet that was underneath her face. _  
_

**_*smack*_  
*smack*  
*smack*  
*smack*  
*smack*  
*smack*  
*smack***

Over and over. The tears started to roll off her face.

  * **_[Enough! I think that’s enough!]_**
  * **_Do you think?_**
  * **_[Stop it, or I’ll make you!]_**
  * **_Right, what are you going to do about it, Dean?_**



“I could do this forever. Watch your ass twitch as I hit. It has something pretty calming to it.” He said, rubbing his big hands on her ass now. “You should see it. Red and raw. Fuck. I could cum just looking at you. But you want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

She wasn’t sure anymore, the pain almost overwhelming her. Not until he rubbed his dick along her slick, teasing her clit with the tip of his throbbing cock did she cry out breathlessly “Ah, Michael, yes!”

“Your wish shall be granted.”

She felt him lining up at the entrance of her dripping pussy and as he pushed in, she bit back a moan.

He didn’t take it slowly though, pushing himself into her in one clean stroke, filling her up with this thick cock and burying himself in her to the hilt.

  * **_She’s tight, Dean. It feels goes. Does it always feel so good?  
_**
  * **_[I know and yes.]_**
  * **_Do you want to switch for a moment?_**
  * **_[C-can I?]_**
  * **_I was just being polite. No, she’s mine._**
  * **_[Fuck you!]_**
  * **_No, Dean. I’m fucking her._**



He drove into her in a maddening pace, holding himself at her bound hands for leverage. His hips thrusting with wild abandon.

“You feel so nice around my cock, Y/N. I’m a bit jealous of Dean, to tell you the truth.” He was panting hard, as was she.

“Say, do you like to play with this hole too?” The took his finger into his mouth, slicking it up with his saliva before he pressed it against her puckered hole.

“Oh yes, you do.” He chuckled darkly. “Look at how it opens up for me.” He pushed his finger in as far as it would go before he added another one.

She groaned her assent, tired of trying to keep her hunger at bay.

“You just got a little tighter, Y/N. So fucking good.” He sighed, pressing down his finger in her ass, hitting the right spot. “I can feel my dick inside of you. Fuck, that’s great!”

His hips thrusting wildly into her pussy as his balls slapped against the wet flesh of her clit. And if the sound of reckless fucking doesn’t turn her on anymore, she‘d be lying.

“So this is how it feels to have an orgasm?” Michael bit down on his bottom lip as he felt his orgasm building up in the depths of his stomach. “I should cum in you. Fill you up, make you pregnant.”

  * **_[She’s on the pill.]_**
  * **_Is she now? That medication that prevents her from getting pregnant?_**
  * **_[Yes.]_**
  * **_Oh Dean. That won’t stop my seed from fertilizing her eggs._**
  * **_[You wouldn’t dare!]_**
  * **_Watch me. And now, you can go back to sleep, Dean._**



“What do you say, Y/N? Wanna cum with me? Do it!” He drove his fingers that were in her ass down into the wall of her sex, hitting her in the perfect spot, sending chills through her bones.

“Yes. Cum!” He commanded and she let go at the same time she felt him filling her up, his hot cum coating the inside of her pussy, mixing up with her own juices that dripped down her thighs when he pulled out of her.

“That was extraordinary.” Michael panted, lying next to her to catch his breath.

He tilted his head, meeting her gaze and having the strangest sensation to kiss her. “You’ll look so beautiful pregnant with my baby. A baby with an archangel. Imagine the power it’ll have.”

She pursed her lips, pulling herself a little away from him when she heard it.

“I can’t get pregnant. I’m on the pills.”

“Oh darling, you have no idea. You know, I’m glad I didn’t kill you off. I need you now and I guess Dean’s happy that finally I found a purpose for you.”

“What is it?” She almost didn‘t dare to ask. Her voice small and tired.

“I’m gonna make a better world. Starting with putting a baby in your womb.”

As if on cue, a warm sensation spread in her stomach and he turned her around so that she could see. There was a bright light that flashed inside of her womb before it was gone again.

“I think it’s a girl. She’s going to rule the world.”


End file.
